Description: This core will ensure that research findings emanating from the OAIC are properly translated, packaged and disseminated for application by health care providers and by consumers. The goal is to improve the function and optimize the independence of older persons with disabling conditions. During the first two years of the project, before definitive findings are available from the OAIC studies, the DIDP will inform health care professionals, other relevant professional disciplines, stroke patients and their families, and the lay public about relevant findings from previous research on stroke, disability, and geriatric rehabilitation. In the last three years of the grant, the DIDP will focus on disseminating findings from the OAIC studies, but will also continue to disseminate information similar to that provided in the first two years. With these goals in mind, the specific aims of the DIDP areas follows: 1) to track, translate, and disseminate research information on stroke, disability, and geriatric rehabilitation to health care providers and emerging health care professionals in ways that facilitate the diffusion of findings into health care practice; 2) to improve the access of stroke patients, their families, and the general public to information about stroke. disability, and geriatric rehabilitation, and to better inform them on the services available to assist older persons with disabilities. 3) to develop and implement strategies to ensure that the center's research findings and products are sensitive and responsive to the issues and needs of rural and minority health care providers and consumers; 4) to provide technical support to OAIC researchers in disseminating their findings, such as through the development of printed media, audio-visual materials, and materials compatible with transmission via the internet; 5) to foster collaborative relationships with other OAICs, professional organizations, and consumer organizations to further information dissemination and information sharing activities; and 6) to seek additional funding to enable the center to enhance and expand dissemination activities.